Series 6 Episode 15
Zunbera Spirit Surgery is the 15th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama ;Recurring *Momoko Soyama as Miyabi Momoyama ;Guest *Aya Hisakawa as Zunbera *Yukana as Kirara Fusano *Kenji Akabane as Yūsuke *Miyuki Kawashō as Jealous Fan *Yukiko Morishita as Fan *Aya Yamane as Fan *Reimi as Kirara's Mother *Kōichi Gomi as Talent Scout *Kazumasa Fukagawa as Reporter Synopsis Kirara Fusano aspires to be an idol, however, she despises her own face and desires a cute one. One night, she encounters a mysterious old woman who is soon revealed to be the yōkai Zunbera. Zunbera offers to perform Spirit Surgery, which would grant Kirara with the beauty she wishes to have. Kirara accepts; she receives the treatment and becomes a beautiful girl. However, it is revealed that she was paying a great price. Being a beautiful girl consumed her with the envy of those in her surrounding, but this pleasure was brief. Suddenly, Kirara is struck by suffering. She has become faceless! Plot In a bedroom filled with plush toys and other cute items, a girl is brushing her hair in front of her vanity mirror. She stares at her reflection and resentfully stabs the mirror with a pair of scissors. At school the girl is mocked and found strange by her peers, much later she sees a crowd of fan girls forming around an actor named Yūsuke, who spots her. She approaches towards them but is pushed by another fan girl, who goes to join the other fan girls as they walk away with Yūsuke. The girl stands up and runs away as Mana notices her, Mana's friend then informs her that she is Kirara Fusano, but people call her "Boo-sano" due to her appearance. In her room she edits a photo of her in a pretty dress, making her face look pretty when her mother calls her to answer the door, which she does and startles the delivery man, who asks for her signature. A pair of kids walk by and call her "Boo-sano" for her scary appearance, after the delivery man leaves her mother comes asking who it was, she shouts at her, blaming her for her unappealing appearance and runs out. She is stopped by an old woman who claims she can fix her problem, they arrive at the old woman's home where Kirara asks if she can really make her face look like her pictures, which the old woman states that she can. Demonstrating by removing her face, revealing herself to be a beautiful woman, this disturbs Kirara who professes that she has no money, which the woman state that she has no need for money. She then makes her a "Human Soul Tempura" for her to consume, Kirara is unsure at first, but she recalls all the mockery from everyone and quickly devours it. Somewhere in the woods, Nezumi-Otoko complains about humans' impatience and sits by a tree, he notices a house and wonders why it is deep within the forest. He investigates it, seeing through the window an unconscious Kirara and the woman holding on the girl's face. He backs away a bit, but continues to watch and forms a plan from what he seeing. The next day at school, everyone is surprised and in awe of Kirara's new look, who enjoys her new beauty and is asked by a talent scout if she wants to be in the entertainment industry. Later she sees Yūsuke surrounded by fan girls again, he approaches her and recognizes that she is Kirara, guessing that she had plastic surgery but states that her face does not matter, angering her as she runs off. One of the fans walk alone at night, complaining about Kirara, saying that Yūsuke belongs to everyone, she sees a car window and imagines Kirara, giving a jealous huff. Nezumi-Otoko approaches from behind her, scaring her, he tells her that there is a place where she can change her face, adding that Kirara was there as well, getting her attention. In GeGeGe Forest, Neko-Musume is looking at herself in a mirror, but stops when Kitarō asks what she is doing. Nezumi-Otoko arrives asking Kitarō if he wants to eat ramen together, claiming that he will pay for it. Neko-Musume is suspicious of him and assumes that he has another scheme, she intimidates him enough that he decides to leave. Later at the woman's home, Nezumi-Otoko comes by having filled himself with miso ramen, enjoying that he can make money just by sending people to her, Zunbera, but asks if it is alright for her to have no share of the money, but she simply states that she has no need for it. Meanwhile in Kirara's room, she looks at herself in the mirror, remembering everyone's new comments of her, but focuses on Yūsuke's comment, when her face starts hurting, making her run out of her house. In the streets she bumps into Mana, who sees that she has no face and screams. In the forest Nezumi-Otoko is counting his money, when Neko-Musume and Kitarō find him, having heard from Mana that he has teamed up with a yōkai named Zunbera and are tricking humans. He tries to make it like that he is not tricking people, but is unsuccessful, Kitarō orders him to take them and any other humans who have lost their faces to Zunbera, wanting to return what was stolen from them. When they are there, they are told by Zunbera that they were wearing dead people's faces, explaining that it is Spiritplastry and she shows them boxes full of faces. Mana tries to cheer up Kirara, but is unsuccessful, the jealous fan blames Nezumi-Otoko, as he claimed that she could make her beautiful. Kitarō asks Zunbera if there is a way to return their faces, she informs them there is, by simply putting on their original faces, Kitarō finds that she is strangely compliant, asking what she is after. Zunbera professes that she simply finds women driven mad by beauty to be wonderfully precious, noting their bottomless avarice. Medama-Oyaji explains that he heard a rumor that Zunbera was once a human woman, driven for beauty that she drank mercury and died, becoming a yōkai. Neko-Musume notes her interest in humans who are like herself, the jealous fan wants to put her face back on, Zunbera remarks that she came to her to be beautiful, and that she still can as Spiritplastry can reapplied as many times. However Neko-Musume counters that unless she wants to be a yōkai, she would be better off smiling proudly with her own face as a better way to live. This convinces her to put her face back on, where she tries convincing Kirara to do the same, stating that it is her turn now. Kirara is hesitant, as the jealous fan asks if she really wants to stay as she is or risk becoming a yōkai. Kirara holds her face, but tosses it and runs out, with Mana and the others chasing after her. She crosses under a bridge, where she is spotted by Yūsuke. She tries to run from him, but he stops her, having been looking for her to apologize if he sounded insensitive before. Kirara asks if he liked her before with her old face, which he does as the other girls only come to see him for his face and claims that she is different, as her beauty from her heart is expressed through her letters she sent to him. He states that her letters are his spiritual support, which she asks even the way she is now, revealing to him her faceless self, scaring him. The others catch up, Yūsuke questions what happened to her, which he is told by them that she underwent Spiritplastry, replacing her face with a dead person's. He asks why she would do such a things, which Kirara replies that he would not understand. Kitarō states that without her face there is no telling of what would happen to her, telling her that for her own sake she should put her face back on. Yūsuke informs that like he said before, he does not care hoe she looks, but she has an outburst, claiming that she never liked him and felt alive when she was the center of attention. He comforts her, wanting to accept all of her, she asks why would he care which he replies that she has supported him up until then, so he wants to support her from now on. Kitarō gives her face back, and with everyone's support she puts it back on, thinking that she should have realized sooner that she is really lucky. Medama-Oyaji states that everything should be back settled, Neko-Musume wonders where Nezumi-Otoko is, which Kitarō answers that he must have ran off somewhere. The next day, Nezumi-Otoko is being ordered by a group of women, which Neko-Musume wonders why. Kitarō explains that as punishment for tricking their leader, he is now their slave, making Neko-Musume presume that sh does not need to scratch him. She then wonders happened to Zunbera, which Kitarō answers that he told her to stop taking people's faces, but she simply responded that she will not do anything unless they come to her for help, leading Neko-Musume to comment that she is a foxy one. The fans soon crowd around Yūsuke, walking together with him, when they see a news report and interview about the newest star, Kirara Fusano. They see her walking far past them, which Yūsuke calls out to, she turns around to face them with her pretty face and sticks her tongue out at them. Characters in order of appearance #Karin Yamane #Yūsuke #Mana Inuyama #Miyabi Momoyama #Zunbera #Nezumi-Otoko #Aya Ishibashi #Neko-Musume #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Bake-Garasu }} Navigation vi:Anime 6 Tập 15 pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 15 Category:2018 Episodes